All in a Day's Work
by comatosebutaudible
Summary: Kagome Higurashi works for one of the top magazines in mordern Japan. Aside from being stuck writing about fashion and fending off the unwanted and persistant advances of her supervisor Inuyasha, her life is going pretty well. But when a new manager comes


Kagome sighed in frustration as a message appeared on her computer screen; "You have 1 new message!" She flipped her long raven tresses as she clicked on the little white box. She groaned when she saw who the e-mail was from.

"Just listen to this," Kagome said in a bored tone to her best friend Sango, who was lounging on the spare chair in Kagome's tiny and cramped office.

"What does the almighty Inuyasha have to say this time?" asked Sango as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahem. 'Hey Kags, you better get that rough draft about the Versace Show on my desk by three or else your ass is grass…unless you find a way to 'persuade' me to let you keep you job'," read Kagome in a disgusted voice.

"Kagome, you never should have slept with him," said Sango, who, as usual, spoke the truth.

"I know," groaned Kagome. "But I told you; we were both drunk! It's not like I was in my right mind and I _wanted_ to go back to his place. That's the last time I accept an offer for drinks after work. Besides, all this happened two weeks ago; he totally needs to get over it," she stated while Sango nodded in agreement.

Of course who could blame Inuyasha for wanting to sleep with Kagome again? Kagome Higurashi was twenty-four years old and absolutely gorgeous. She was slim, fair-skinned and had long, silky-smooth black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Not to mention a great figure and long legs that seemed to go on forever. Because of her natural beauty (and love for clothes), she was made the fashion writer at Tokyo Now!, a magazine she worked for. Kagome resented being the "beauty queen" and longed to prove that her writing skills went beyond fashion shows and shoes. Her best friend Sango Hiraikotsuwas the restaurant critic for the magazine. Sango had gotten Kagome the job with the magazine one year ago after Kagome and her ex-boyfriend, Koga, broke up and Kagome was on her own. Although Kagome loved her job, she was tired of always writing about the snobby fashion designers and models. She longed to prove that there was more to her than just a pretty face and a good sense of style.

"Well it's almost three," said Sango as she glanced at the wall clock behind Kagome's desk. "You'd better get that draft on Inuyasha's desk, or else he might rape you."

"Oh Kami. Thanks for the thought, Sango," groaned Kagome as she retrieved the draft from the large printer in the corner.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Sango asked.

"Not really, no," replied Kagome.

"Good, then you can come to dinner with us…and Hojo."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sango?" she sighed. "I appreciate yours and Miroku's efforts, but I would prefer it if you could just let me be. Besides, why on EARTH would I want to go on another disastrous date with Hojo?"

Sango laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about how he gave you a concussion. What was he trying to do again?"

"Pick up my fork for me," Kagome said through clenched teeth. Talking about their horror-story of a first date was one subject Kagome usually tried her best to avoid.

"Oh yeah! What a klutz!" Sango's peals of laughter were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. "Oh! Good afternoon, Mr. Tashio."

"Afternoon Sango…Kagome you looks quite ravishing today. Do you have that story for me? Or will we have to make an, ahem, 'arrangement'?"

"Here you go," said Kagome as she handed him the papers. "Sorry Inuyasha. Guess you can't try and trick me into getting into bed with you again."

Inuyasha blushed and walked away muttering under his breath. The second he was gone, Sango and Kagome burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you said that Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, someone had to give him a reality check. He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so arrogant. He's actually pretty attractive. It's a shame," Kagome replied.

Both Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Listen, are you sure that you don't want to come with us tonight? Hojo will be most disappointed," Sango added teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sure alright," Kagome said. "I'm actually kind of tired. And I hear that our new manager tomorrow, so I'm sure we'll have to be running around getting everything in order for his arrival."

"I wonder what he'll be like," Sango wondered aloud as she stood up to leave.

"Well, whoever he is, he can't possibly be any worse than Inuyasha," Kagome said as she locked her office behind them.

"What if he's just like Inuyasha, only more arrogant and better looking? That would be awful!"

"Sango, relax. There's no way that could ever happen," Kagome said as they exchanged goodbyes and headed to their respective cars. Little did Kagome know that she would soon eat her words. And this new manager would be the man she was waiting for who would change her life.


End file.
